


My Mother Was the Moon

by Ambercreek



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: AU where shelby is khonjin's mom, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Khonjin doesn't remember much about his mom. Though he can recall telling others that he always saw her as the moon and stars.





	My Mother Was the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> yea yea i wrote this at 1 am you all know the deal.
> 
> based on my kin memories of khonjin so yeah.

Khonjin doesn't remember much about his mom. Though he can recall telling others that he always saw her as the moon and stars.

He doesn't hear much talk about her from his dad. Honestly, he's pretty sure his dad has never spoken of her once in the span of his 22 years of life. Not a single mention of a woman that he loved.

But there are bits and pieces of memories that Khonjin does remember. Like her curly red (pink?) hair that fell down below her shoulders. Or that she always wore a black Sunday dress that went down all the way to her ankles with short sleeves and always accompanied with red heels. She even wore it while working in the kitchen some nights when his dad was gone for a few days on a "business trip"

Khonjin can vaguely remember her voice though, but at some point, she had sung him to sleep. On nights where he was too afraid what laid in the dark corners of his bedroom. If Khonjin knew what angels sounded like, they would sound like her. Giving you a sense of calm and safety.

No matter how much he tried to remember how her face looked, it always comes up blank. Like someone came along and scribbled her face out of every memory he had of her with a sharpie.

Now just what the hell was her name?


End file.
